Cantarella
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: The song is from a Vocaloid video my friend showed me and the song stuck. So, why not use Tezuka and Ryoma to fulfill my fantasy. I present to you…Cantarella…Prince of Tennis style.


**Just a little bit here.**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, Cantarella, or Vocaloids.**

**The song is from a Vocaloid video my friend showed me and the song stuck. So, why not use Tezuka and Ryoma to fulfill my fantasy. I present to you…Cantarella…Prince of Tennis style. The events are taken from the video and it seems to be set in the 17-1800s…so yeah. Have fun reading!**

_**Cantarella **_

_Mitsu me au sono shisen tojita sekai no naka  
Kidzukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou_

Tezuka looked at Ryoma and smiled slightly at the younger boy's energy. He and Kikumaru were engrossed in a game of backgammon and Ryoma would cheer whenever he knocked out one of Kikumaru's pieces. Kikumaru groaned as Ryoma finished getting his pieces off the board. He leaned back with a satisfied smirk on his youthful face. "Backgammon again- are you losing your touch?"

Tezuka could still remember when they had first met. He had initially regarded Ryoma as an annoying brat that idolized him. He always tried to imitate him but failed humorously. Tezuka had grown to accept the young newcomer, even so much as to say that he regarded him as a little brother.

But he knew that even that was a lie.

You don't fall in love with little brothers.

_Yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikadzuite  
Toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo_

Tezuka was ten years old and Ryoma was eight.

"Tezuka, look at this!" The young boy turned around and showed the hazel eyed boy that butterfly perched on his delicate finger. "Isn't it pretty?"

'Yes, just like you,' Tezuka had wanted to say, but didn't. He nodded and Ryoma closed his eyes before letting it fly away. They had gone back into the manor and had afternoon tea. Ryoma had squirmed a bit too much and spilled his tea over himself.

"Come, I'll change you." Tezuka had to use all of his self control not to touch the little boy's creamy skin too much a few minutes later.

_Arifureta koi gokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete  
Wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanai yo_

Now, Tezuka was seventeen and Ryoma was fifteen.

He held the vile of black liquid in his hand as he sat on the exquisite couch in his bed chambers. Inside was a drug, one that would make Ryoma his. He was conflicted on whether to go through with it. He was tired of hiding his heart from Ryoma. Everyone knew that he loved the boy, but the boy himself remained innocent.

_Miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru  
Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kiga shita_

He greeted Ryoma at the door and led him to the parlor. He had planned everything out. When they arrived, the tea was already on the table, just as Tezuka had set it. They sat down and began to talk amiably. Ryoma smiled brilliantly and brought the glass to his mouth. Tezuka tried not to show how anxious he was as he watched the sweetened brown liquid slip inside of Ryoma's mouth. He didn't notice the drug, Tezuka was relieved that it was tasteless.

_Sabi tsuku kusari kara nogareru ate mo nai  
Hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo_

Tezuka held Ryoma's relaxed body close to his. He waited for the emerald haired boy to open his golden eyes. His body was too still for Tezuka's comfort. Maybe, it was a bad idea to do this. What if he put too much of the drug in? He waited with baited breath for the boy to regain consciousness.

_Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete  
Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou_

NO! Tezuka sat on the bed after placing Ryoma on it. His long black hair fanned out around his pale face while he lay motionless among the silk sheets. Tezuka recalled the moments they spent together. He remembered when Ryoma would capture butterflies, when he was sitting on the bench in the garden and they would have their little spats, all the way until Ryoma had picked more flowers than he could have possibly been able to carry and gave them all to him. He remembered Ryoma's smile and laugh. He was convinced that he had killed his love.

_Arifureta koi gokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru  
Wazuka na sukima nozoke ba_

Tezuka could feel his mask breaking as his eyes began to burn. He looked at Ryoma's pale face and looked at his hands. He had killed him with these hands. A tear escaped his eyes as he looked back to Ryoma. More tears began to flow until he realized that he was crying. He stopped suddenly when Ryoma opened his eyes and smiled.

_"Tsukamaete"_

Ryoma whispered as he lifted himself up on his arms and pushed Tezuka onto the bed. His eyes were bright and filled with swirling emotions. "No need to use drugs, Kunimitsu." He whispered and leaned back as Tezuka rose. They smiled at each other before Tezuka embraced him.

_Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete  
Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru_

Ryoma pulled back and looked Tezuka in the eyes. Tezuka leaned in and covered Ryoma's lush pink lips with his own. Ryoma opened his mouth and let Tezuka control the kiss. Warmth encompassed the two new lovers.

Maybe, Tezuka thought as he looked to the sleeping, naked figure of Ryoma next to him, it _was_ a good idea.


End file.
